Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data management method, an electronic apparatus and a server, and more particularly, to a cloud data management method, an electronic apparatus and a cloud server.
Description of Related Art
With a trend of bring your own device (BYOD), there are more and more employees who use their own electronic apparatuses (e.g., cell phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, etc.) to handle business affairs and private affairs. In response to the trend of BYOD, a user is generally required to install business applications dedicated to manage business data on his/her own electronic apparatus, and these business applications and business data are often mixed with personal applications (e.g., games or social applications) and data of the user. Under this circumstance, the user may have to worry about personal data being collected by the business applications implementing the company policy. On the other hand, the company may also concern about the confidential business data being leaked when the user loses the electronic apparatus, or being stolen by malicious software in the electronic apparatus.